


Twilight On The Fly

by Devilc



Category: Christopher Rice -- A Density of Souls
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what happened in Jeff's Honda that afternoon, after Jeff took Stephen down to the Fly, and before he woke up later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight On The Fly

**Author's Note:**

> _A Density of Souls_ is a truly delightful book, which got a lot of rather unfair and harsh criticism. Christopher Rice is in no way riding on mama's coat tails, and this book stands on its own merits. That said, I loved the tenderness and tentativeness of many of the sex scenes, but I wish they had been longer.

When Jeff Haugh took Stephen Conlin down to the fly , he had hoped to get to know Stephen a bit better. Y'know, have a few beers, get Stephen to understand that he wasn't like the rest of those prick-jocks, and that he liked him, that he had liked Stephen since he had first laid eyes on him in "Miss T's" office last year. And, maybe, if he was lucky, Jeff might kiss Stephen. Maybe. Stephen was high strung and flighty -- understandably so.

Things didn't go according to plan. Well, not exactly.

Though he downed a can or two of Bud Light, Stephen clearly didn't care for beer.

And then it had started snowing. _Snowing_!! Stephen looked like an angel standing under the streetlight, bathed in soft gray-gold light. Looked like an angel as the powder soft flakes of slow floated downwards, almost as if Stephen summoned them.

So Jeff put his arms around Stephen as the soft flakes fell, and tenderly kissed the nape of his neck and felt Stephen melt into him, and then Stephen turned and softly kissed him on the lips and Jeff felt the knife twist in his stomach, but the pain was sweet this time.

The plan had never included Stephen's naked body lit only by the delicate green of the dashboard lights.

It hadn't included Jeff's equally naked body crammed into the back seat of his Honda, neck bent at an impossible angle, right calf on the back deck, while his foot protested its enjambment against the rear window, his left leg bent not uncomfortably, his left foot tromping the clothes mashed into the foot space, as Stephen's lithe body settled between his out stretched thighs, the heat of his body compensating for the cold that had started to creep in.

Jeff kissed Stephen's forehead. It was the only thing he could really reach with his lips, given the angle of his neck, and as graceful as Stephen was, Jeff doubted he was that much of a contortionist to kiss him with out the both of them majorly shifting positions. Jeff didn't want to do that just yet. He liked the feel of Stephen's breath, warm and even against his neck and shoulder. It was worth it to finally be with someone this way -- to have a few moments of warmth, however fleeting, against the cold.

Against the cold that was Cannon High, the football team, the cheerleaders, all the girls he kept politely turning down in such a way that he earned a rep as a sweet, shy jock. Against the cold that was the anxiety of discovery. The cold that had twisted a knife in his belly for the past year.

It was good to have this slender, eager body pressed up against him, even if it didn't dull the pain inside -- _Funny,_ Jeff thought, _You would think that getting what you want would_ \-- he reached up and brushed his fingers through Stephen's beautiful blond locks.

Beautiful. Stephen had nothing handsome about him. He was as beautiful as a girl. Jeff remembered that time, seeing Stephen in the hall with the word FAG taped to his backpack. Things...things had clicked into place in that moment. And now, after a year of knifing pain in his stomach, here he was with Stephen, who made it all worth it.

Stephen suddenly reared up off of Jeff, who opened his eyes, missing the soothing warmth of Stephen, missing the silky feel of skin on skin.

Stephen's eyes fixed him with a hot, knowing gaze. Jeff realized that shy, picked on Stephen wasn't so ethereal and virginal as his delicate, angelic looks might lead one to believe.

Scooting to the opposite end of the seat, Stephen motioned for Jeff to sit up a bit more. After a bit of fumbling, Jeff managed to assume a more or less sitting up position, the armrest of the door digging painfully into his kidneys.

Stephen leaned forward and drew Jeff into his mouth.

Jeff had let one of the cheerleaders give him a blowjob before, just because she had such persistence and he had gotten tired of putting her off. It hadn't been anything near as good as this -- an electric warmth that set every nerve in his body humming in the key of joy. A sensation that curled his toes in the clothes and caused Jeff to unwittingly dig his fingers into Stephen's shoulders, as Stephen worked his tongue and lips the length of Jeff's shaft while his hands gently, lovingly, cupped Jeff's balls, fingers softly stroking the delicate skin there, while his tongue swirled again and again and again, causing Jeff to groan and toss his head. Just when Jeff felt himself getting close, Stephen backed off, causing Jeff to release a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

Three more times Stephen brought him to the brink. Finally, desperate for release, Jeff croaked, "Please, Stephen, please," so Stephen had mercy on him. The fire of orgasm fused with the roiling acid in Jeff's stomach to form a completely new sensation, one that caused Jeff's vision to gray slightly around the edges.

"Jeff, are you all right?" Stephen asked, bringing Jeff back to earth. The smell of semen hung thick in the air. Jeff knew that he would forever associate the salty, acrid smell of come with the dusty, plastic smell of cars, and the lurid green of the dashboard light with Stephen's face, pale and worried now. The sight and smell of snow would always call to mind that perfect moment of Stephen under the light, kissed by downy flakes...

...taking a deep breath, ignoring the stabbing pain, Jeff held his arms out to Stephen and said, "Yes. Come here, you. Everything's perfect. Perfect."


End file.
